


Let Your Words Be Anything But Empty

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Making Up, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a misunderstanding. Really. I swear it is. You have to trust me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Yours

“Hah-Harry, please, just listen to me.” Niall begged in a whimper, stumbling after him as they headed down some shady alley behind a concert hall. He tried to walk in a straight line but he was stumbling all over, bashing into the corner as Harry took a turn down the hall. “P-please, Harry, please! Just hear what I’m saying!”

“You’ve nothing to say to me and I’ve nothing to say to you and that’s that. Stop following me.” Harry growled over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Niall as he pushed his way down an adjacent hall, clenching his fists stiffly at his sides as he walked.

“Harry!” Niall screeched, letting out a sob before he clasped his hands to his trembling lips. He couldn’t run after Harry anymore. He was drained so he just let his knees buckle beneath him, falling to the floor in the middle of the hall. Niall let his head hang as he cried unabashedly, rich sobs wracking through his body as his shoulders shook. “Please!”

Harry’s steady footsteps making their way away finally stopped but didn’t move closer. Nevertheless, it was a small victory. Niall dug his nails into his thighs and took a ragged breath, desperately trying to stop his tears. “I’m pregnant.” He finally sobbed out, raising his head a fraction and he saw Harry’s feet spin on the balls of his heels.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Harry hissed out after a moment but all Niall could hear was him gritting his teeth. “Do you think this is a fucking joke, Niall?” Footsteps stomped back over to him and Niall looked up in time only to feel hands roughly hauling him to his feet before pushing him back into a wall and holding him there. Harry’s hands pinned his shoulders back and he let out a choked sob as Harry growled low, getting right up in his face. “Do you think I give a shit what you and Louis get up to?”

Niall raised his hands and forced Harry away, pushing him roughly back with a broken sob. “Don’t you dare put your hands on me!” He cried, reaching up his hands to tug at his hair. “I am carrying  _your_  child, Harry! Yours!” Niall curled into the wall and he started crying again, clasping his hands to rub at the ache in his shoulders from Harry’s tight grip.

“I saw you, Niall.” Harry hissed and Niall looked back at him with a stone in his throat, watched as Harry tilted his head to the side so he could sneer at him. “I  _saw_  you leave Louis’ apartment. I saw you, okay?” Harry scoffed and hugged his arms around his chest, walking a little ways away from Niall so his voice dropped low as he continued. “It’s as if you think I’m fucking stupid.”

Niall had just gone to Louis’ house to tell him that whatever they had, their friendship, their partnership, the makings of a relationship, it was gone and it would never be the same but he hadn’t thought it necessary to actually hide or anything like that, not that he had thought he would be followed.

Niall sniffed and wiped at his nose with the heel of his hand before he reached forward to grab the front of Harry’s shirt. “I’m not lying to you!” Niall half growled, half sobbed, just fully cried but Harry wasn’t listening to him.

Harry grabbed Niall’s wrists to shake them free from his shirt before he shoved him back into the wall and, this time, Niall crumpled to the floor, curling into the wall again as he bawled. Harry set his jaw stiffly, feeling dread creep into his bones because he had hurt Niall, he had physically hurt him. Harry didn’t want to hurt Niall but he himself had been hurt and he could do nothing about it except for transfer the pain so he crouched down in front of Niall and grabbed roughly at his chin.

Harry pressed their foreheads together so Niall had no choice but to look into his eyes when he spoke again, voice hoarse from all the growling. “I’ll believe that when I see a fucking paternity test.”

Niall’s cries hitched in his throat but the tears kept streaming down his face and Harry just scoffed, pulling away so he could stand back up. Niall twisted into the wall, tucking his knees into his chest as he continued to cry and the last thing Harry wanted to do was walk away but he forced his left foot to move then his right foot and he kept going until Niall’s sobs faded away and then he broke down, falling to his knees as he pressed the heels of his palms into his tearing eyes. He willed himself to stop crying, dug his nails into his hairline and pressed his knees into the cold floor but he couldn’t stop.


	2. You Can't Take It With You

“And where are you going, Louis?” Zayn asked, tilting his head back so he could stare at the brunette, watch him as he stopped in his tracks and stiffened. Harry watched him as well, seeing no choice because Zayn had dropped their conversation, but he narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Louis scratched at the back of his neck before he turned to look at them.

“Um,” Louis nodded at Harry curtly before he turned his full attention to Zayn. “I’m just going out, you know, going…out,” Louis waved his hand around vaguely and took a step away as if their discussion was over but Zayn continued, drawing him back.

“And where are you ‘going…out’ to?” Zayn mocked, flipping around on the couch so he knelt on the cushions and crossed his arms on the back of the couch.

Louis let out a sigh and spun on his heels, facing Zayn as he stuttered. “Um…” He trailed off, glancing around the room as he rubbed at the back of his neck again before he let his shoulders slump. “Niall’s gone to his first prenatal appointment.” Louis finally admitted, shooting Zayn a flat look. “He took a taxi, but I don’t want him taking one home so I’m going to go get him.” Louis shrugged his shoulders and gestured toward the front door as if to ask if he had permission to go now before he started to walk.

“I’ll go get him.” Harry blurted out before he could think better of it but he pushed himself to a stand and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to appear nonchalant as Louis walked back into the doorway.

Louis’ let his eyes slide from the wall to Harry’s face and he narrowed them before he spoke. “I’m not sure Niall wants to see you. Ever.” Louis sneered with intonation that suggested exactly the opposite. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,”

“No seriously.” Harry walked forward until he stood by Louis and he held his hand out so he could stop him physically if necessary. “I’ll. Go. Get. Him.” Harry spoke in a stiff voice, staring Louis down.

Louis opened his mouth again and Harry stiffened but Zayn cleared his throat and drew both eyes onto himself. “Louis, uh,” Zayn walked around the couch before he sat on the back of it and he beckoned Louis with a jerk of his head. “Just, let him, yeah?”

Louis’ jaw set stiffly and he turned to give Harry a once over. “Fine,” He clipped out, diving into his pocket for a piece of paper that he shoved into Harry’s chest. “There,” He pulled his hand away when Harry took the paper, prying it open gingerly. “Go.” He bit harshly but Harry only backed up once he realized the paper was directions to a clinic nearby, only a few minutes away. Without another word to either of them, Harry left the house and jumped into his car, peeling off down the street en route.

It took him 7 minutes to get there and he pulled up into the first parking spot he saw, looking around to see if Niall was waiting outside but he wasn’t. For a moment, Harry was worried that he had missed Niall, worried that something had happened, just plain worried. What did Louis mean when he said that Niall wouldn’t ever want to see him again? Obviously, Harry knew he had been ruthless and heartless and irrationally mean but he had made his peace with that, apologized to Niall face to face, even if it had been in the company of others and mostly an inferred apology instead of an actual one. He knew they weren’t  _fixed_  but, surely, Niall could stand to be in his company.

Harry let out a low sigh and got out of his car, heading into the clinic to see whether he had missed Niall or not. He glanced around the little waiting room, with only two other people inside, before he headed right up to the front desk. The woman behind it looked up at him expectantly and Harry cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Styles, uh, Harry Styles. I’m here to pick up a Niall Horan? He had an appointment around 11.” Harry stammered out, crossing his arms over the counter so he could push his fingers into the glass.

The woman behind the counter smiled at him politely before she turned to the computer, taping fingers across the keys quickly before she looked back at Harry. “I don’t have you listed here alongside Mr. Horan so I can’t give you any details but his appointment is due to end very soon.”

“No, no, that’s fine.” Harry rushed to say, pulling back from the counter so he wasn’t hunched over it anymore. “Uh, t-thank you.” He nodded and made to move away but he stopped once she spoke again.

“Are you the father, Mr. Styles?” She offered in a light voice before she pointed at the computer screen. “I can add you to the directory and confirm with Mr. Horan so that you can also be notified of the baby’s progress.”

“Uh,” Harry trailed off, rubbing clammy hands together almost uncomfortably as he looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He nodded jerkily before he shook his head, finally just looking back up at her nervously. He hoped that his actions had been enough of an answer because he didn’t have the words to say.

The woman smiled at him lightly, clasping her hands on the table top before she leaned forward. “Is there a problem?” She asked in a careful voice, wary of stepping over any boundaries but obviously having had this conversation before.

“We’ve… had a bit of a row.” Harry admitted in a mumble before he sucked at his bottom lip. “Okay, a bit more than a row but… I’m just not sure where I stand with him anymore.” Harry ran a hand through his hair unnerved, wondering why in the hell he was telling this to a person he barely knew.

“Everything will work out, Mr. Styles. I’m sure you both love each other and, no matter what happens, nothing can come between that.” She patted her hand against the counter where Harry had placed his, almost as if she was patting it and Harry smiled weakly at her, nodding slowly when  _his_  voice made him jump.

“Harry?”

Harry snapped his head to the side and saw Niall standing there, hands tucked into the kangaroo pocket of a comfortable orange sweater. Instantly Harry felt ten times nervous than he had been driving over and he pushed away from the counter so he could walk closer. “H-hey, Niall! Um, d’you want a lift? Home, I mean.”

Niall looked at him cautiously for a moment before he allowed a smile to spread on his face. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He nodded and gestured for them to head off and Harry lifted his hand in salute to the woman behind the desk before leading the way off. He lagged for a moment so Niall could catch up and they fell comfortably into step together. “Louis texted me,” Niall said as they pushed through the front doors. “Said _he_  was coming to get me.”

“Zayn needed Louis’ help… so I came instead.” Harry shoved his hands deep into his pockets and shrugged. “Sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting.”

“No, it’s… It’s fine.” Niall smiled at him again when Harry held the car door open for him and he slid in comfortably.

Harry quickly made his way around the car, clapping his hands to the steering wheel but he refrained from actually starting the car. He let his hands fall back to his lap and turned slightly in his seat to look at Niall. “So how was it?” When Niall shot him a confused look, he elaborated, waving his hand carelessly. “The appointment?”

A quick look of comprehension spread on Niall’s face before he nodded. “It was fine. The doctor said I could do with less stress but…” Niall trailed off noncommittally before he just shrugged his shoulders. “I need to submit a parental report to check for the baby’s possible allergies and illnesses, as well as a medical history report.”

“So, I guess you’ll be talking to Louis about that.” The words spilled out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop them and he bit his teeth into his tongue so hard he thought it would split.

Niall let out a sigh and turned his head away, reaching up to push his fringe back before he spoke to the window. “Harry, I swear to god, if you’re just going to do this again, drop me off at the nearest bus stop.”

“I…” Harry cursed silently and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as if all the progress he had made was swiftly erased. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled pinching his arm harshly as form of punishment. He would beat himself up over it later but he had to keep up at least the air of decorum around Niall.

There was a long, painful pause of silence before Niall bit out words. “I never had sex with Louis. I never even kissed him, touched him. I never  _did_ anything with him.” He whipped his head around to glare at Harry and Harry had the good graces to shrink back into his door.

“Then, why did you break up with me?” He stuttered out, hooking his hand on the steering wheel so he could squeeze it and relieve some stress and now Niall shrank away, tilting his head to the side.

“Because you haven’t… been there for a while.” Niall finally admitted as he ducked his head and he shook it slowly, taking a shaky breath before he looked up. “Because I found myself more in love with the memory of you than anything else.” Niall laced his hands in his lap to hide their shaking, stroking his thumb over the back of his own hand. “Because I have given you every single part of myself but I never felt like I had all of you.” Niall took a deep breath and clenched his hands. “But, even so, I want you to be here for this baby because you both deserve that much. We don’t have to be together but–,”

Harry reached across the median and cupped Niall’s cheeks, pressing their lips together with a bit more brute force than necessary and Niall let out an aborted squeal, clapping his hands to Harry’s shoulders but it wasn’t to push him off. Slowly but surely, Niall let his eyes flutter shut and skirted his hands to wrap around Harry’s shoulders as Harry slotted their lips together, pressing insistently, but Niall couldn’t help pull away as his throat felt all choked up. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s and coughed out a sob, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself but he couldn’t.

Harry’s hand was under his chin, fingers gently lifting it as Harry tugged down his right sleeve and rubbed away his tears. “You had me.” Harry whispered as he started wiping at Niall’s other cheek but he coughed lightly. “You  _have_  me.” He corrected himself, finally shaking back he sleeve so he could push Niall’s fringe away from his hot forehead before he cradled his face again. “You have ever single part of me and I… God, Niall, I love you more than life itself.”

Harry’s words had the opposite affect than he had desired as Niall doubled over and cried even harder, curling his arms around his stomach, but Harry just bent further over the gear stick and cup holders, hugging Niall tighter to his shoulder. Harry stroked his hands through Niall’s hair until his frenetic sobs turned into muffled whimpers and he pressed clammy palms against Harry’s shoulders to push him back.

“Okay?” Harry asked, cupping Niall’s cheek gingerly, stroking his thumb up to wipe away tears. “Better now?”

“Mmhm,” Niall mumbled, pressing the tips of his fingers against his trembling lips before he reached out for Harry’s shoulder, scrambling his fingers over it to tug him back into a hug and he squeezed Harry tightly.

“Hey,” Harry hummed, running his hand over Niall’s back in a soothing circle before he pulled back and kissed Niall’s forehead lightly, cupping the back of his head so he could keep his lips pressed close. “I love you.” He breathed against Niall’s skin and Niall let out a shaky laugh, palming his hand over Harry’s shoulder and down his chest.

“I love you too.” Niall reached for Harry’s hand and led it down until it pressed against his little stomach. “We both do.” 


End file.
